Not Easy As It Sounds
by Loco.Id
Summary: The Twin Dragon Slayer venture around Magnolia and found themselves an interesting person to follow. Is Lucy's secret going to be busted now that The Twin Dragon Slayer follows her around? And just what is exactly her secrets?
1. Chapter 1 - Stupid Encounters

Hello! It's me at you service! I made a new story about Lucy and Sting! I hope it will be as good as I'm All Fired Up! Hahaha.. This story mainly focuses on romance and I hope I can bring out a lot of humors, too! I presented to you Not Easy As It Sounds ! Please read and review it! And thank you for all of your supports ! *crying*

Disclaimer : do not own Fairy Tail

Chapter 1

Somewhere around Magnolia

- Normal P.O.V -

It's one sunny day in Magnolia and the Twin Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth are walking around the town leisurely. It's one of the days they get to venture around Magnolia. And at the perfect timing, too. The Fairy Tail member has just gotten out from Tenrou Island yesterday, and as everyone know. These two guys are the hardcore fan of Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. They can't wait to fight the two of them. Before we move on, let's introduce you first with them. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth. They're both the so-called True Dragon Slayer because they slay their own dragon of course, using their very own Dragon Slaying Magic the White Dragon Slaying Magic and Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic.

And at the same time, our beloved Celestial Mage is going out to shop some clothes, food of course for Team Natsu that is somehow always able to break in her house, as well as some household needs. How can she get that much money after she came back yesterday from Tenrou Island? It's quite simple as she's the heir of the Heartfilia Estate and her father gave her inheritance to her which consists several million jewel. Don't forget about her rent and her birthday presents, even though her father died last month while she's in the time-skip for 7 years, she understand that her father loved her so much and she understand how much she means to him but it's already too late, so she just mourns about him for a day and try to cheer up again. And she came back from Tenrou Island with a pile of secrets.

Whether fate is playing with them or it is a destiny for them to meet this way, nobody really knows. All they know is that this encounter will definitely change a whole thing in their perspective lives. Let it be their current status or their future will be sealed, or their love will be like a roller coaster. Either way, none of them has realized it yet, so let's just wait till the time comes.

- Sting's P.O.V -

_I heard someone's mumbling something in the store. I look at the sound's source and found a blonde beauty searching some clothes in the shop. I ask Rogue to come with me to the shop because that girl seemed to be very interesting and I hope that I can get to know her. I don't know why but I seemed to be attracted to this blondie._

" Hey, Rogue... Let's check out the store over there. I see something interesting inside it. "

" Fine, but what's interesting in that shop over there? Don't you know that it's woman's clothes shop don't you? Or do you have a habit to buy woman's clothing? "

" Huh? What the hell?! I don't know that it's a woman clothes shop! And what do you mean by saying that I have a tendency to buy woman's clothes, huh?! Have you ever seen me in woman's clothing before as long as you know me? "

" I've seen you in one before of course, for your information. When you lost to Minerva in a battle didn't she dress you up like a Gothic Lolita? I even take the picture. Want to see it? "

" Heck no! And DELETE the picture! Burn it! Don't you dare take away my dignity as a man! "

Moves away from Sting...

" NO! I don't mean it like that you idiot! I'm straight! What I want to see in that store is that blondie over there! " *slaps his mouth right away*

" Hmm... I never thought you have interest in woman... That's new, not that I care anyway. By the way, won't you follow the blondie? She's moving from that store you know... "

" Crap! Let's follow her! Don't lose sight of her, Rogue... "

" Suddenly I feel like I'm a stalker. By the way Sting, Let's eat first.. I'm hungry. "

" Yeah, let's do it.. I'm hungry too. Luckily that blonde is going to a supermarket. Let's grab some snack while we're following her. "

- Rogue's P.O.V -

_Never in my whole life I would have thought that Sting can fall in love with a girl. Maybe this world has gone upside-down.. Whatever, I'll just follow him all day long like I used to. And now the time to buy some snacks._

" Sting! Sting! Sting, where the hell are you? Just five minutes leaving him and he's already gone... Now who would pay for the snacks that I bought? "

_Should I search for him or search for him? But if I don't search for him, then no one would pay my snacks. I guess I should search for him fast. Because I'm really hungry now... _

Meanwhile somewhere inside the supermarket

- Lucy's P.O.V -

_Hmm... Why do I feel like someone has been following me since I went to that shop? And I have got a bad feeling about this. The stalker seemed to be close to my current location. Should I run away right now? But I need to buy some groceries. What should I do.. This is getting scary. I'll just shop around and hurry up go to the guild to shelter myself from the stalker.._

" And this is the last thing I need! Potato chips! "

" Hey, I hold it first! Let go of it! "

" What the hell?! I'm the first one for your information! Now let go of your hands and let me take it. Don't you know the word 'Ladies First'? "

" No, I don't want to know it and has never heard about it. You're so rude... What's your name? "

" Huh? What's the connection between rude and my name? "

" I just want to know your name, or do you prefer me calling you blondie? "

" You're blonde too you idiot! Stop calling me that! "

" Blondie.. Blondie.. Blondie "

" Arggh! Fine! My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia! What's your name? "

" I'm Sting, Sting Eucliffe! The Twin Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth. Nice to meet you, blondie.. "

" You jerk! Stop calling me that already! Oh! Then I'll call you Stingy-bee! Stingy-bee ! "

" Stop it you stupid blonde! "

" Fine! But you'd better call me Lucy the next time we meet, see you again! And thanks for the potato chips ! "

" Damn! Fine, I'll do it when I fell like doing it... "

_Sting Eucliffe, what a weird name. And Twin Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth? Where have I heard it before.. Well, it's not my problem anyway... But I'll better watch out for that stalker that I sense earlier... Now let's go to the guild!_

- Sting's P.O.V -

_Never would I have ever thought that I can meet her like this. I was walking aimlessly around the supermarket when I saw that blonde from earlier, I'm guessing that she can sense that we're following her around all day. I think she's amazing because we didn't let our presence known to her. She's just perfect her face, her body, her voice, and I wonder if she's strong or not. But I think she's quite strong knowing that we're following her. I think I've found 'the one' I've been searching for. My mate._

_I would follow her again after I've found Rogue. I wonder what kind of mage she is, I've realized she's got quite a lot of magical energy built inside of her. I think her magic deals with spirits like Yukino and I sense something different from her, like she's not a normal Celestial Mage like Yukino, she smells like a dragon slayer, no more like a dragon. Am I just imagining things? Maybe I'm just thinking too much... Yes, that must be it..._

I snapped away from my thoughts as Rogue yells at me. I suppose he's waiting and searching for me so that I'll pay for his snacks. That guy can sure eat a lot of snacks and still crave for more. That guy is a monster I tell you...

" Rogue, let's go and pay for your stuffs. I'm gonna follow that blonde again, and luckily I bumped into her and got to know her name. Now let's go! I think she's not a normal mage and that she's hiding something from everyone that knows her. "

" Something strange? Well, all the more reason for us to follow her, then.. Pay for the snacks first. It costs 10,000 jewels.. Thanks for paying. "

" Are you crazy?! That's too much you dumbass! Well, whatever.. We're on a rush here.. And you know, she realized that we've been following her all day. "

" That's impossible. We've been hiding our presence you know... "

" That's why I said that she's not your normal mage... "

And I bet she's hiding more than this. Better expect a lot of surprises later. This is going to be very interesting...

So, guys... How is it.. I'm trying to make and OOC Lucy character here.. I'll make her super strong with a pile of secrets! Thank you for supporting me everyone! Please look forward to the second chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 - Tension and Trust

Hello! This is Loco! I'm very happy that there're many people who read this story.. Even though they do not review.. I do not mind, well I just hope that you guys would be kind to give reviews to me. Anyway, enough for the gloomy atmosphere! And please enjoy the second chapter of Not Easy As It Sounds! And thank you for the supports!

Disclaimer : do not own Fairy Tail

**Before in Not Easy As It Sounds**

- Sting's P.O.V -

" Rogue, let's go and pay for your stuffs. I'm gonna follow that blonde again, and luckily I bumped into her and got to know her name. Now let's go! I think she's not a normal mage and that she's hiding something from everyone that knows her. "

" Something strange? Well, all the more reason for us to follow her, then.. Pay for the snacks first. It costs 10,000 jewels.. Thanks for paying. "

" Are you crazy?! That's too much you dumbass! Well, whatever.. We're on a rush here.. And you know, she realized that we've been following her all day. "

" That's impossible. We've been hiding our presence you know... "

" That's why I said that she's not your normal mage... "

_And I bet she's hiding more than this. Better expect a lot of surprises later. This is going to be very interesting..._

Chapter 2

- Lucy's P.O.V -

_Ugh... I can feel those presence again. I hope this stalker go away soon. I'm getting ticked off by them. I don't want to use my power to throw those guys away. They're not worth it. And I think I know one of these guys. I think his name is Sting Eucliffe the one who battled for potato chips with me. Why did he keep following me anyway? It's getting creepy. I really feel like punching those guys in their guts, but I can't revealed my power yet. It's still too early for anyone to find out. _

_Take a deep breath Lucy, breath in and out, in and out. Okay, you're ready to go now._

I keep ignoring the presence behind me until I get ticked off in the end and bring them to an open space in the middle of the forest and started to let out 10 percent of my magical energy. Ready to attack them any time soon. It seems that they realized that they're picking a wrong opponent and started to come out from their hiding place. I stared at them intently as my eyes changed color from brown to dark blue and my hair turned from blonde to silver white with dark blue and sky blue streaks as I started to charge ice magic in my body.

" Why are the both of you tailing me all day long? I'm sure you don't want to be hurt and sent to the hospital today, right? So spit it out! "

- Sting's P.O.V -

_Damn, she's so scary! This is the first time I've ever felt this scared in my whole life. But at the same time I felt admiration to her. I think I don't regret tailing her all day, but I don't want to die today... So, what the hell should I do?! Should I just surrender my fate or should I make a run for it. This is a though choice, but in the same time I know that blondie is even stronger than Natsu-san. I suddenly feel the urge to fight her._

And then, again my thoughts were cut off by Rogue yelling to ask me to get away from there. This girl really have all the intention combined to quickly finishes me off. I feel like this girl ready to kill me if I don't give her a reasonable reason for my 'stalking activity'.

" Sting and you, the black haired guy better explain everything to me if you still wish to be alive and kicking. If you don't give me any logical reasoning then I'll blast you off and kill you on the spot right here and right now. So, make your choice and think carefully what you're going to say right now. "

" Hell, you're gonna blast us off and kill us, blondie?! That's just insane, you know that? We're just following you around. We don't do anything to you. That's not fair! "

" You do public harassment and don't feel ashamed and guilt from this? How long have you done this 'stalking activity' of yours? If I don't have enchanted hearing and sense, I won't be able to know that both of you are following me. "

" First of all, this is the first time we've done this 'stalking activity'. And secondly, my friend here is named Rogue Cheney not a black haired guy. He's the other Twin Dragon Slayer. And the same as me, he's also from Sabertooth. "

" Okay, so both of you are the Twin Dragon Slayer of Sabertooh. But how come I haven't heard about that guild and both of your title? Or I've heard about it somewhere and forget it. Either way, it doesn't make sense at all. I should have been able to recognize the both of you if you're THAT famous. "

" Are you joking with me?! We're SO damn famous and you don't even recognize our faces? Just in what age do you live? "

" I live in the human age, don't you think that it's kinda stupid now that you asked me about it but don't realized that I'm standing here in front of you? "

" No, I'm giving you sarcasm. Don't you even realized that I gave you sarcasm. Geez... Just what on earth are you anyway? Usually girls go crazy just seeing me up-close and start to squeal like a crazy fan-girl, you're different. You're strange, strong, sadistic, self-centered, and never cared about anyone else. I kinda like you. "

" Are you crazy is that supposed to be a compliment or insult?! Plus, the both of you are here to explain the reason behind you're 'stalking activity' not you starting to flirt with me. "

- Rogue's P.O.V -

_I started to listen to their bickering and feel as if the two of them are complete idiots. They keep bickering and finally the both of them are getting side-tracked from the problem that we have at hand. I think that this 'Lucy' started to get pissed off of him and I can feel her rage started to accumulate. You can practically see that she's so damn pissed off right now by just sensing her magical energy around her. And Sting, being a complete idiot hasn't realized it yet. After all, he's so damn focused on talking back at her_ _. _

I continued to watched them from the side-lines, I start to realized that this 'Lucy' girl has a pretty face with a killer body. And I can sense that she's still hiding her magical energy, no it's like she's suppressing her magical energy. And I started to shiver as she started to prepare to attack Sting and me.

" Sting! Watch out! Are you a fool?! " as I tried to dodge the ice spears coming at me and warn Sting.

" What the hell? Blondie, I haven't even give you explanations yet. You'd better not attack me with that dangerous ice spears that has been floating around you again. " Sting shout to 'Lucy'. While 'Lucy' just shrugged off his words.

" Sting you idiot! Can't you see that she's completely pissed off right now? Try sensing her magical energy you idiot! "

*Sensing her magical energy*

" What the hell is this pressure?! Is she really trying to kill us? She even had that amused look on her face when I said that! This is crazy! You'd better do something now, Rouge. Or we'll be frozen on the spot! "

I look again at her face and indeed, this girl has been hiding an amused face. And I can easily tell that she's enjoying this very much. _This girl sure is dangerous and sly._

" Too late! I don't want to piss her off anymore than this. I'll apologize to her. I don't want to be frozen in the middle of summer, after all. "

" Hey, Rogue! Dammit! Wait for me you Shadow Freak! "

- Lucy's P.O.V -

_Hmmm... What are they bickering about? Aren't the team mates? That's strange... Oh, well might as well freeze them both in the spot._ And then I send my ice spears that have formed around my surrounding, their target are of course the both of them. Which unconsciously increased my magical energy intensity. I tried to hide my amused face when I saw them freaked out and trying to dodge my ice spears, their expression are priceless. But too bad that entertainment didn't last long, I saw them both started to realized that I hide an amused face and they're heading this way.

" Hey, blondie.. Sorry about our 'stalking activity' I never meant on doing it. I did it instinctively and I really regret doing it. "

" Are you joking? Cause if you're joking right now, I'll freeze you to death on the spot. "

" No, why the hell would I be joking you stupid blonde! I love my life and I still want to live. "

" Well, you're not the type who would apologized to people even if you did some mistakes, you see. And, you're forgiven. "

" What the hell! You're strange, blondie. How can you just forgive us like that? That's absurd, and have you ever heard people calling you a weirdo? "

" It's not strange, and how many times must I said this to you that my name is not blondie but Lucy, Stingy-bee! And, you've just called me with my nickname given by an annoying cat, just remembering it making me boil with anger.. "

" Oi.. Oi.. Chill down okay, it's not like I called you a weirdo or something. So calm down about it. So, what kind of mage are you? You seemed to have a lot of magical energy stored in you, and you smelled like a dragon. Care to explain to me? "

_Damn... I totally forget about that problem. Should I tell them about this? Even though it's our first meeting, I can feel that they can keep a secret. Well, I'll just tell them, no harm in doing it anyway... Plus, they're dragon slayer and the one who had 'killed' their own foster parents. Poor Skiadrum and Weisslogia, their reputation are tarnished by these two stupid duo._

" I will tell you, only if both of you promised me that you won't tell a single soul about this. If you, do... I'll make it my special mission to make you suffer your whole life and torture you slowly and painfully until death. Do you understand? "

" Y-Yes m-ma'am! "

So, how is it, this is my second chapter! I hope this is interesting and I hope you guys will give me reviews! Thank you very much for reading this until the end and please look forward to the new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 - Shocks and Revelation

Hello! Loco is here again! Hahaha.. I'm really happy that there're suggestions that ask for a love triangle for Sting X Lucy X Rouge! I'm so excited about this idea and currently intend to make it come true! Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews and support! I will do my best to make this story and update it as soon as I can! So, please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer : do not own Fairy Tail

**Before in Not Easy As It Sounds **

- Lucy's P.O.V -

_Damn... I totally forget about that problem. Should I tell them about this? Even though it's our first meeting, I can feel that they can keep a secret. Well, I'll just tell them, no harm in doing it anyway... Plus, they're dragon slayer and the one who had 'killed' their own foster parents. Poor Skiadrum and Weisslogia, their reputation are tarnished by these two stupid duo._

" I will tell you, only if both of you promised me that you won't tell a single soul about this. If you, do... I'll make it my special mission to make you suffer your whole life and torture you slowly and painfully until death. Do you understand? "

" Y-Yes m-ma'am! "

Chapter 3

- Normal P.O.V -

Lucy changed to her normal form and explains to them that she's mixed race of a dragon and a goddess. Her father, Jude Heartfillia was in fact a Dragon King, and her mother Layla Heartifillia was a Celestial Goddess. And they somehow fell in love with each other and created her, Lucy Heartifillia the princess of Goddess and Dragons. And that explains her tremendous energy, but not the reason why she hides it from her guild mates. A while after that, she told the two of them that she needs to keep her power undercover, because she doesn't want to be treated different and frightened them. She just want to become Lucy Heartfillia, a Celestial Mage, not some princess title given to her by her parents.

After she explain them about it. The Twin Dragon Slayer just stood across her. Face stunned with a hint of surprised in their eyes. But to her amusement, they stood there completely stoned for about thirty minutes, until Lucy finally got pissed off by the silence in the air. She can't take it anymore and punch the two of them square in the face. And finally they came back to normal. And guess what, they didn't even realized that she had just punched the two of them square in the face, to that reaction Lucy finally sweat-dropped.

- Sting's P.O.V -

_What the hell?! That Blondie is a mixed of a Dragon and a Goddess?! It can't be, she's so damn strong, a royalty, got a beautiful face, and heck her body is curvaceous, she's perfect in every aspect! Any guy would definitely chase after her, who wouldn't want a woman that's perfect in every aspect. but one thing that I'm very concerned of is that her temper. Her temper is very bad, she can easily got mad and suddenly calms down and forgive anyone. I guess she's kinda like a bipolar type. But I don't mind about her temper, after all my temper is short too. In fact, I think that side of her is quite sexy. But don't misunderstand me, I'm not a masochist! I'm a straight, young, attractive, and a very powerful mage._

" Hey Lucy, why don't you tell us about your past? "

" Hmm? Why? I just ran away from home and ended up in a very nice guild. And I just had just known yesterday that my father is dead a month ago. Nothing interesting and strange, right? "

" Why did you run away from home? And I'm sorry about your father, I don't know about it. "

" It's okay, Sting... I've gotten after it, After all, he and mom will still be watching after me in the sky, reborn as the stars up there. And the reason I ran away is because my father being cold to me and I'm forced to marry a guy I never met before, don't forget about the princess thingy. So, I got sick of it and ran away. Although in the end, I realized just how much father has loved me. "

" Wow, I never know you would have that kind of dark past. It doesn't show on your face. How can you keep it up anyway, you're very strong. "

" No, I'm not as strong as you said. I am sad about my father too, but I must hold on so that my guild mates aren't worried about me. Speaking about my past, be sure to keep that as a secret, do you understand? *glares* "

" A- Aye Sir ! "

" Good, speaking of my guildmates, why don't the both of you come with me to the guild. They're very nice and will definitely welcomed the both of you there! "

" Sure, Blondie. Why not? "

" Haven't I told you not to call me Blondie, you stupid Stingy-bee ! And you're blond too!"

" No, I don't, your blonde is darker than mine! And haven't I told you that I'll do it when I feel like doing it? "

" Arghhh ! Fine! Suit yourself, Stingy-bee! Now let's go! "

" What the hell do you mean by 'Stingy-bee', you stupid blonde! And wait for me! "

_This is going to be a long journey to the guild. Which remind me, just what guild is she in, whatever guild it is, must be a pretty interesting guild and I must thanked them for accepting Lucy as she is right now. If they hadn't accept her, then she wouldn't be here and meet me. I can't wait to see her guild!_

In front of Fairy Tail

- Rogue's P.O.V -

_We have just arrived in front of the guild's door and I smell three Dragon Slayer behind the door, ready to attack anytime soon. As reality started to slowly come to me, I read the sign board above us. It reads 'Fairy Tail', the guild we've been searching around Magnolia. And, it all makes sense to me right now, I read the history of Fairy Tail and memorized all of the guild member's name and appearance. And I felt like I've known this 'Lucy' from somewhere before, but I would have never thought that the 'Lucy' that I had memorized is this 'Lucy' that came back from Tenrou Island yesterday. This is surely crazy, I sure can't wait until we reached the guild. But I'd better keep this a secret from Sting first, I would never miss his stupid expression of his when he realized this._

" Hey Lucy, why won't you open the door? "

" Huh?! Oh, right... But, I'll tell you that once I'm inside or anywhere near my guild or guild mates, I'll act like a damsel in distress, plus a cheery one. So, don't expected me to fight the both of you or stand up against the both of you. I'll limit my magical power to ten percent at maximum, like a weakling. "

" I see. But, you'll be the normal you once out of their sight, right? "

" Exactly! So, if you even dared to angered me, I'll take it on the both of you when we're out of the guild's sight. It doesn't mean that I won't be watching over the both of you, though. So, watch your mouth and keep it shut! Or else.. "

" A-Aye Sir! "

" Good. That's what I wanted to hear. Glad to be able to work with the both of you. "

_She's so damn scary, I'd better watch out for her. She's one sly girl, and a dangerous one too... Wait, I think I've said that phrase somewhere... Anyway, I don't want to get on her bad side._

- Normal P.O.V -

Lucy opened the door and suddenly felt threatened, but she isn't allowed to move, for she's a weak girl right now. And the table, the object that threatened her before hit her square in her face. Sting laughed so loud he even rolled on the floor. While Rogue tried to hide his laugh, which he failed to do so and ended up chuckling lightly. Lucy is beyond pissed off right now and throwing creative curses in her mind. She need to check her emotions and not letting them out of control, especially not in front of all her guild mates. If she failed to do so, then she's forced to quit this guild and join another one. She doesn't want it to happen now, does she.

Lucy is currently struggling very hard not to move from her spot and kill the person who threw that table at her and make him/her regret ever making her angry. They're lucky that she needs to keep her power in check and hidden. If not, don't ask what would happen next, just leave it to your wild imagination.

- Lucy's P.O.V -

_Damn... How dare they do this to me! They'll definitely pay for this, but I can't punish them directly... I guess I must use another way to punish them, it really sucks to be me! Not able to use my powers to my own free will, this stupid decisions! _

_Calm down, Lucy... Calm down... Take a deep breath, in and out, in and out..._

" Bwahahahaha! Look at yourself, Blondie! Your face and expression are priceless! I should have brought a camera here! Everyone would even pay ten bucks for the photos! "

_I mentally cursed and started to make a plan to torture him later after we're outside the guild. I unconsciously smirk and start giving off deadly dark aura around me. I mentally note not to forget to give Sting and Rouge their punishment for laughing and mocking me, well Rouge is just chuckling though. Whatever, I shall vent my anger on them! This will be fun..._

So, how is my story, guys? I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story for like several months! I mean, I've written the chapter, but I haven't uploaded it! Hahaha, stupid me! Anyway, this chapter will still continue. So, please do not worry!


	4. Chapter 4 - Happy Punishment Day

Hello! Loco is here! Finally it's Chapter 4, I'm really thankful to those who have reviews this story of mine! Anyways, I'm currently doing my best to update this story, and sorry if the chapters are shorter than my other story, which is ' I'm All Fired Up! '. But hey, I'm doing my best here and good story doesn't have to be long. But no matter what I said will not change the fact that I make this chapter almost 2.000 words and the other about 3.500 - 4.000. But I've set this story so that it'll have shorter chapter, so please bear with it! Once again, thanks for the reviewers!

Disclaimer : do not own Fairy Tail

**Before in Not Easy As It Sounds **

- Lucy's P.O.V -

_I mentally cursed and started to make a plan to torture him later after we're outside the guild. I unconsciously smirk and start giving off deadly dark aura around me. I mentally note not to forget to give Sting and Rouge their punishment for laughing and mocking me, well Rouge is just chuckling though. Whatever, I shall vent my anger on them! This will be fun..._

Chapter 3

- Levy's P.O.V -

I heard the guild door opened and look away from the magazine I currently read to the door behind me. What I see made me very excited, Lu-chan is back! She has been staying in her house since yesterday, and of course I'm very worried about her. I was about to run and hug her when Gajeel suddenly pull the back of my clothes, preventing me to go to her. And suddenly a table hit her square her face, after that Lu-chan starts to release dark auras around her which give a shiver to my spine. I am very lucky that I'm not the one that pissed her off, and whoever that threw that table must be peeing in his pants right now. And my suspicions is that either Gray or Natsu do it. I pitied whoever do that to her, Lu-chan doesn't have any mercy regarding this matter. After that, I snapped out of my thought and quickly struggle to get out of Gajeel's grip and rush over to Lu-chan's side.

" Lu-chan, are you okay? I think it will leave a mark since it hit you square in your face. Let's go to the infirmary and check it out before it gets more swollen! "

" Ah, Levy-chan! Good afternoon, it's okay. The injuries will heal by itself, right now I have to find the culprit behind that flying table and teach him a lesson. I dare to bet that it is either Gray or Natsu, right? Do you know where they are? " Lu-chan smiles and giggles innocently.

_Lu-chan is really pissed off. I'd better stay away from her for awhile. I don't want to be shout at by her. Once again I pitied whoever have thrown that table square on her face._

" I don't know, but they are probably running off somewhere using the guild's back door. "

" Eh? I wonder why are they running away? I just want to talk to them... " Lu-chan pout cutely.

_Probably because they know what is coming to them if they stay here in the guild.. _I mentally answer.

" By the way, Lu-chan... Now that I have realized it, who are they? I've never seen them before, but I feel like I've seen those insignia somewhere before. "

" Well, Levy-chan... They claimed to be the Twin Dragon Slayer or whatever it is and I decided to bring them here, since they have nothing to do anyway. "

" The Twin Dragon Slayer? You mean, that the both of them are Dragon Slayers like Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy? "

" Yeah, that's basically it. What's the matter? Anyway, the stupid blond guy with beehive hairstyle is Sting Eucliffe, The White Dragon Slayer. The emo black haired guy is Rogue Cheney, The Shadow Dragon Slayer. Together, they are The Twin Dragon Slayer! " Lu-chan strike an ultraman pose at the ending of her speech.

I sweat-dropped at her antics, as I expected... I can never know what she is thinking, which make me love her novel very much. Her way of thinking is unpredictable, yet it always feels as if she is giving us clues to figured out what she is thinking.

" Wait... According to the magazine I've just read, the both of them are from Sabertooth! "

" Err, is that so? I don't know too much about it or I know about it but forgot. Anyway, who cares about who they are they look quite decent to me, and if they act indecent, Erza would love to torture the both of them. "

" But Lu-chan... They are our rival guild, do you forget about it? "

" Now that you mention it, I feel killing aura from outs-... I mean, I feel like everyone are eyeing them carefully right now. They are like mice surrounded by hungry cats... " Lu-chan start to smirk and glance at the both of them.

As I expected... Lu-chan is pissed off, I'd better stay away now...

" Lu-chan, I will be back later, okay. I am going to shop around a bit. See you later! " I said while running towards the exit.

- Lucy's -

I think Levy-chan notice my bad mood. I think I have leaked it out too much, I have to train more it I want to suppress it. In the meantime, I have to find the person behind the flying table scene!

" Sting, Rogue! Help me find Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster! The both of you must have know where they are right now, after all... The both of you are a big fan of his! "

" What the hell, Blondie! We ARE NOT a big fan of his. Anyway, what's in for us if we found them? "

I can see Rogue nodding his head in approval beside Sting.

" How can you know it anyway.. " Sting keep mumbling.

" Well, I can read your mind. Anyway, I'll lessen your punishment for laughing at me earlier, I'll vent all of my anger to the both of them. "

" I don't agree, lift our punishment and it's a deal! " Sting counters folding his hands behind his head while smirking.

" Fine, I'll lift you punishment... Happy? Anyway, start searching for them now! "

" Aye Sir! "

Now, the game of tag begins! Be it they get away first or I'll catch them give them the punishment. This is getting interesting! They better give me an explanation and beg for my forgiveness.

- Normal P.O.V -

Everyone are quietly listening to the conversation between their Celestial Mage and The Twin Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth. And to their shock, Lucy can read people's mind. Just where and when did she learn that kind of magic. Even though they want to ask her where and when did she learn the magic, they are still scared of the Celestial Mage. After all, their stupid duo Natsu and Gray have pissed her off and she is in the verge of killing the both of them. Everyone knows that their Celestial Mage is nice and sweet but it is when she is not pissed off. Well, when she is pissed off, you can say that she is Erza Number Two.

Anyway, what make them very shocked is that Lucy is able to tame The Twin Dragon of Sabertooth for they are known of their wildness. Especially the brutal Sting and his partner Rogue, even no one in their guild could tame the both of them. And now, their sweet nice and fragile Celestial Mage is able to tame them without any violence and shouting. It is understandable, really... After all, the only one except Erza who can stop Natsu is Lucy. Lucy can even stop their usual guild bickering or fights.

But right now, all of them are eagerly waiting for the arrival of Natsu and Gray, as well as Lucy and The Twin Dragon Slayer. Some of them have even bet their money whether Natsu and Gray is found and beaten up or Lucy isn't able to found them.

Meanwhile in the forest near Fairy Tail.

- Normal P.O.V -

" Ice Prick, do you think Lucy will find us here? " Natsu ask his so called enemy Gray.

" I don't think so, Flame Brain. Anyway, it's your fault that the table flew towads Lucy and hit her square in her face. " Gray said while shrugging off.

" Hey, if you didn't dodge it, I wouldn't have hit Lucy square in the face! " Natsu retorts.

" You wanna go, Fire Head! "

" Bring it, Stripper! "

And they keep bickering all the time in the forest. Of course while running for their life from the wrath of Erza Number Two, or Lucy Heartfillia.

While they were bickering

- Lucy's P.O.V -

" Are we there yet? Why is it so damn far? "

" Shut up Blondie! We can't find Natsu-san's trace because he ran through the stupid waterfall. "

" Hmm... I don't think Natsu would think about that, but I think Gray would think about that. Anyway, the both of you are so useless. "

" Hey! We ARE NOT useless! Why don't you use your power to find the both of them anyway? It's not like they can found out that you are the one using the spell... "

" For once I agree with you... Why didn't I think of this way before! I'm so stupid! Anyway, Aera! "

" You can use Aera?! " Sting shouts and gapes in disbelief.

" Like, duh! My mom's a Goddess, of course I can use it! You're so strange and close your mouth before flies start entering your mouth. "

" Ugh! Just hurry up and find them already! "

" I've found them while bickering all the way like usual! But wait, I'll make them sleep first so that I'm able to use my powers freely! Plus, make them fight among themselves! " I giggled and chanted " Sleep! "

And both Gray and Natsu fall asleep like a log.

After that, I change my form to the Ice Goddess form. My eyes changed color from brown to dark blue and my hair turned from blonde to silver white with dark blue and sky blue streaks as I started to charge ice magic in my body. I started to freeze Natsu with my ice magic and of course it won't melt because my magic is far stronger than his.

For Gray, I change my form to the Fire Goddess form. My eyes changed color from dark blue to fiery red and my hair turned from silver white with dark blue and sky blue streaks to silver white with red and orange streaks as I started to charge my fire magic. And again, using the same trick like before I begin to encase Gray in a fire vortex. Indirectly roasting him, while mentally adding that I also indirectly freeze Natsu.

After I'm satisfied with the result, I call Sting and Rogue to help me draw doodles in their faces. And then ordering them to help me to bring the block of ice and roasted person back to the guild.

Wohoo! Finally the chapter is finished! Please look forward to my new chapter! Thank you very much for reading this story!


End file.
